Terra
by WaterAdept0514
Summary: Rating might go up. A collection of one-shot songfics for Terra. I think Terra haters should read this. And ofcourse Terra lovers! I accept flames and all other kinds of reviews. Please R&R :)
1. A Place Called Home

I decided to write this one first. I accept all reviews, including flames.  
I don't own TT or any songs I use!  
This song is one of my favorites called "A Place Called Home" by Kim Richey.

* * *

Well it's not hard to see, anyone who looks at me knows

* * *

My name is Terra, and right now, I'm dead. Trapped in stone.

* * *

I am just a rolling stone, never lands in anyplace to call my own,

* * *

How I got here, let me tell you.

* * *

To call my own

* * *

I know now it was my choice. It was all my choice. I chose to run away from home.

* * *

Well, it seems like so long ago, but it really ain't you know

* * *

But I didn't choose to hurt all those innocent people along the way. My powers killed them.

* * *

I started off a crazy kid, miracle I made it through the things I did,

* * *

I didn't mean to do it.

* * *

The things I did

* * *

So I kept running.

* * *

Someday I'll go where there ain't no rain or snow

* * *

And searching.

* * *

'Till then I travel alone

* * *

Then I met the Teen Titans. And Beast Boy.

* * *

And I make my bed with the stars above my head

* * *

They offered to let me stay.

* * *

And dream of a place called home

* * *

But I thought Beast Boy betrayed me. I thought he told Robin my secret. So I continued to run. To Slade.

* * *

I had a chance to settle down, get a job, and live in town

* * *

He taught me to control myself, but in return I had to kill my friends.

* * *

Work in some old factory, I never liked the foreman standing over me,

* * *

So I set off.

* * *

over me

* * *

I thought it would be easy. Pretend to be their friend.

* * *

No I'd rather walk a windey road, rather know the things I know

* * *

I was wrong. Raven saw right through me. But in the end, I fooled them all.

* * *

See the world with my own eyes, no regrets, no looking back, no goodbyes

* * *

I was a Titan for awhile, and during that amount time, I grew atatched to them. Especialy Beast Boy. He...I loved him.

* * *

no goodbyes

* * *

I still do.

* * *

Someday I'll go where there ain't no rain or snow

* * *

That heart shaped box he gave me was the best gift anyone has ever made me.

* * *

'Till then I travel alone

* * *

We went on a date once, and it was both the most wonderful and painful night of my life.

* * *

And I make my bed with the stars above my head

* * *

It was the night they learned of my betrayal.

* * *

And dream of a place called home

* * *

"Slade was right, you don't have any friends" Said Beast Boy

* * *

Na na na na

* * *

Those words took me to the edge. I became bitter, heartless, evil.

* * *

Na na na na na hana

* * *

I destoyed them.

* * *

Hana na

* * *

When it was found that they were still alive, Slade turned on me.

* * *

Na na na

* * *

I then found I made a huge mistake.

* * *

Someday I'll go where there ain't no rain or snow

* * *

He took control of my body, my powers.

* * *

'Till then I travel alone

* * *

Beast Boy came and knocked some sence into me, told me I can overpower him.

* * *

And I make my bed with the stars above my head

* * *

Because of him I was able to defeat Slade! But I triggered the volcano.

* * *

And dream of a place called home

* * *

I stayed behind to stop it. "You are the best friend I've ever had" I told him as we hugged one last time.

* * *

And someday I'll go where there ain't no rain or snow

* * *

I realise that the only time I was ever home, was when I was with the Titans

* * *

And I dream of a place called home.

* * *

My name is Terra, and for the first time in my life, I made the right choice.  
  
Sorry if the lines are annoying, for some reason I couldn't use italics. So what do you think? I accept flames and compliments. I will make a story like this for each Titan. Thanks :) 


	2. Nobody's Home

First off, I just love this song. The first time I heard it the first name that popped into my head was "Terra".;  
It's "Nobody's Home" by Avril Lavigne. Sometimes I think this song was written for her, but I doubt Avril watches Teen Titans. Anyway, this sorta takes place towards the end of "Fractured".;  
/Lyrics  
  
/I couldn't tell you  
Why she felt that way  
She felt it  
Everyday/  
  
"What have I done?" I ask myself as I look out on the city. I turn my head towards the Tower. There's a stange light coming from it, and appearently, it's the cause of Jump City's current state. It's dark and eerie. The way Raven would like it.  
  
/And I couldn't help her  
I just watched her make  
The same mistakes  
Again/  
  
The Titans are fighting someone on a motercycle. "Wht did I have to join him!" I'm not asking this. "I know why. Because of him. I wanted revenge." The memory still fills me with rage.  
  
/What's wrong what's wrong now  
Too many too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs  
Where she belongs/  
  
"But you'll need some more practice, I know you still have trouble controling your powers and we can help-" Robin was cut-off when I dropped the communicator and turned to Beast Boy.  
"You told him?" I asked, filled with anger.  
"No Terra, I..." Beast Boy was stunned.  
"You lied to me. YOU LIED!" I ran off without waiting for and explaination.  
  
/She wants to go home  
But nobody's home  
That's where she lies  
Broken inside/  
  
I can't believe him! He promised he wouldn't tell! And then he lied to me again! "He said we would still be my friend...He promised," I whisper. "Why?"  
  
/With no place to go  
No place to go  
To dry her eyes  
Broken inside/  
  
Slade enters. "Here," He tosses me some clothes. "Your new uniform." He exits.  
  
/Open your eyes  
And look outside  
Find the reasons  
Why/  
  
I look at it. I got used to what I wore with the Titans. It'll feel so weird wearing the insignia of they're enemy. 'No', I think. 'They're the enemy,  
now.' When I remind myself, it's easier to put it on.  
  
/You've been rejected  
And now you can't find  
What you've left  
Behind/  
  
It still feels funny. 'Funny...That word always reminds me of...' No. I won't think about him. "He's the traitor," I lie, "Not me." That's all I am anyway. A lie. No matter what I wear, I'm always dressed in an outfit quilted from secrets and lies.  
  
/Be stong be strong now  
Too many too many problems  
Don't no where she belongs  
Where she belongs/  
  
I look outside again. Everythings back to normal. "I could be there," I say, but then my mind is filled with 'We would mess it up anyway.' Someone else moved in my head after that night with him. Another me. I call her Me2. Very original. I feel a tear fall down my face. "I'm crying?" I have cried so much in my life, then after Beast Boy left me at the park, I've been too angry to cry. I'm just suprised I can still feel.  
  
/She wants to go home  
But nobody's home  
That's where she lies  
Broken inside/  
  
"I can't do this," Another tear. 'Of course we can. Remember what he did to you,' Me2 says, there's much anger in her voice. 'I remember everything. But I still-' Me2 cuts Me1 off, 'He betrayed you...Not once, but twice! You can't still love him!' "I don't." She's so different than me, but in a way, we are the same.  
  
/With no place to go  
No place to go  
To dry her eyes  
Boken inside/  
  
"Apprentice!" Slade calls me. "It's time." I have no choice. I go.  
  
/Her feelings  
She hides  
Her dreams  
She can't find/  
  
He asks me questions like "Will you serve me?" and "Will you fight by my side?" I say yes to all these. Then his final question comes as he hands me his insignia: "Will you destroy the Teen Titans?" 'NO!' Me1 screams. 'They are my friends! The only true friends I've ever had!'  
  
/She's loosing  
Her mind  
She's falling  
Behind/  
  
'No they aren't!' Me2 hollers back. 'If they were, would they have desserted us? They're just like all the other 'friends' we've had in the past!' Me2 has been remind Me1 this the whole time. I take the circular object in Slade's hand.  
  
/She can't find  
Her place  
She's loosing  
Her faith/  
  
"I thought you'd never ask," I tell him. And I smile as I say this. Me1 says that we can make things right, Me2 tells her to shut up.  
  
/She's falling  
From grace  
She's all over  
The place, yeah/  
  
I set off. To rid the world of all that is good. Funny, I always thought I would be the Big Hero. And now, I'm playing the Big Bad. But part of me always knew I would end up like this.  
  
/She wants to go home  
But nobody's home  
That's where she lies  
Broken inside/  
  
'We can't do this! They never gave up on-' Both sides freeze as I see the T-Car down the road. They're...Laughing? 'See!' Me2 is filled with rage, and to some degree, so is Me1. 'They don't care about us! Beast Boy is the one telling the painful jokes!' "But..." I begin. 'But nothing! Show them how it we feel!' Me1 says this!  
  
/With no place to go  
No place to go  
To dry her eyes  
Boken inside/  
  
Confusion. Despair. Hatred. All that and more fill me up at once. They find each other and decide to fuse together to make one simple emotion: Rage.  
  
/She's lost inside  
Lost inside  
Oh oh/  
  
I lose control of my emotions. My will. My body. And finally, my mind. All I want now is to see them six feet under! I don't even need to think, a rock is already chasing the car. It crushes it. They get out. "Terra?"  
  
/She's lost inside  
Lost inside  
Oh oh  
Oh/  
  
"Hey guys. Miss me?"  
  
So what do you think? I just had to get this up! I'll get up the ones for Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy soon. R&R! 


End file.
